The present invention relates generally to a sliding device attached to audio, video, or digital cable connected between components in an audio, audio/video, or video system.
In modern audio, audio/video and video equipment, a large number of component connections are possible. This results in a large number of interconnect cables being installed in a relatively small and usually cramped area, especially with home entertainment systems. Tracing interconnect cables from input to output has become increasingly difficult. Identifying and organizing these interconnect cables also can be challenging.
One solution is to attach one or more labels or tags to each cable, either to identify which components are connected by the cable, or to indicate signal flow. However, this approach is unsatisfactory because cables remain in disarray. On the other hand, currently available methods to minimize the clutter of multiple cables, for example, by intertwining or by threading multiple cables through a sleeve or flexible tube, frustrates the user""s ability to easily determine the identity and/or signal direction flow of a specific cable among a collection of cables. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device that simultaneously identifies and organizes interconnect cables. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to organize multiple cables in such a way that individual cables may be identified easily.
Moreover, in component arrangements in a limited space, indicating signal flow by means of an attached label may be ineffective if a user must make such a determination solely by feel. Therefore, another object of the present invention is to indicate signal flow of a cable by means of the shape of the device, or by means of embossing the surface of the device, such that a user may determine signal flow solely by sense of touch.
Attached labels or tags are also used to indicate the identity and/or use of the cable. However, such labels or tags inadvertently may peel off or become detached through repeated use or by rubbing against adjacent cables. On the other hand, permanently affixing such labels to a cable limits its use if, for example, a user desires to use the same cable to connect different components at another time. Labels permanently affixed to a specific portion of a cable also hinder a user""s ability to trace a cable from input to output. Therefore, it is desirable to have a secure identifying device that is selectively detachable, and that also slides relatively freely along the cable, allowing a user to trace the cable from input to output.
The invention provides a method to identify, organize, and trace interconnect cables from one audio/video component to another by means of a connectible sliding device.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.